La venganza de las galletas
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Noodle es una chica dulce cuando quiere, y cuando quiere también puede ser tu peor pesadilla. Eso es algo que aprendieron 2D y Murdoc a la mala cuando se metieron con las galletas de Noodle. -ONE-SHOT... o Drabble, la verdad no lo sé (Murdoc X 2D)
**La venganza de las galletas (Murdoc x 2D)**

Noodle estaba fúrica e iba a matar a quien se pusiera en frente, para algunos quizá no seria tan importante, sin embargo para ella lo era, Eran importadas! Abrió la puerta con una patada karateka mirando a sus compañeros de banda: 2D estaba solo jugando videojuegos con Murdoc quien lanzaba maldiciones al aire por no poder pasar al chico más delgado. El hombre de ascendencia americana la miro unos segundos con los ojos en llamas y las mejillas coloradas.

-¿estás bien princesa?-le pregunto Russell a la japonesa quien le miro inquisitiva.

-¡¿te parece que estoy bien?! ¡Quiero que me digan quien se comió mis ultimas galletas, ahora!-exclamó provocando el eco entre las paredes de aquella habitación.

Se produjo un intenso silencio en el lugar a causa de la ira de Noodle. Despreocupadamente Murdoc se estiró en el sofá colocando sus manos en su nuca mostrando comodidad.

-yo me comí una de ellas, 2D se comió la otra-dijo con descaro intensificando la ira de la chica frente a ellos quien caminó con firmeza hacia ellos.

-Noodle... Yo...-la japonesa no le permitió a 2D terminar de hablar.

-¡¿saben cuanto tarde en conseguir estas galletas?! Son una compañía muy prestigiada y no fue fácil conseguirlas, ¡eran MIS galletas!-

-supéralo Noodle, ya no están y podrás sobrevivir sin ellas-dijo Murdoc haciendo caso omiso a los pucheros que realizaba la pequeña.

-lo siento Noodle, pero solo eran galletas-dijo 2D tratando de sonar lo más comprensivo posible pero eso aumentó la molestia de la joven, los haría pagar seriamente por eso.

-la entrevista con la prensa será a las 2:00, será mejor que nos apresuremos ahora para llegar en tiempo-dijo el hombre robusto a el grupo como una manera de aminorar el ambiente tan tenso que habían en el lugar.

Oh vaya que Murdoc y 2D se arrepentirían de haber comido esas galletas.

Esa tarde habían ido todos a una entrevista para la prensa e ir a firmar autógrafos de igual manera. Tras haber pasado varias personas que los idolatraban, llegó el momento de la prensa. Se sentaron en una larga mesa frente a los periodistas quienes morían por al fin hablar con el afamado grupo Gorillaz.

-todos morimos de ganas por saber: sacaran un nuevo disco?-dijo una rubia periodista en la primera fila.

-tenemos en mente varios temas, así que es seguro que saldrá un nuevo disco pronto-dijo 2D al público.

-esta es para Noodle-dijo alguien al fondo.

-si, díganme-dijo la chica.

-es muy hablado el origen de Gorillaz, y se podría decir que son casi una familia ¿no?-ella asintió- desde tu perspectiva, ¿quién tiene cada rol en la familia Gorillaz?-ella sonrió de una forma algo macabra, pero que por su común apariencia no fue notada.

-pues veras mi querido amigo, en lo personal yo me considero la hermana menor, sobreprotegida, y mimada por toda mi familia; Russell puede que sea mi hermano mayor porque aunque aveces nos peleamos, me cuida y protege-dijo con un aire infantil e inocente que hizo que todos soltaran un suspiro de adoración-él es papá Murdoc y mamá 2D-esa declaración hizo que Murdoc escupiera el licor que estaba bebiendo de su cantimplora hace unos segundos y que 2D se sonrojara hasta las orejas-porque son muy a tales roles, y aunque pelean muy seguido siempre parece que todo se resuelve bajo las sabanas con un masaje...-Murdoc la interrumpió con un estruendoso golpe en la mesa.

-que mierdas estas diciendo Noodle?!-exclamó el anticristo con ira incontenible.

-¿entonces no era así?-dijo con fingida inocencia- después de todo sueles ir al cuarto de 2D siempre después de una pelea, creí que los sonidos de 2D diciendo "más fuerte, no pares y sigue" tenían que ver con una reconciliación, ¿no crees?-dijo ella y al momento toda la prensa se levantó directo a interrogar a los mencionados por Noodle. 2D solo pudo hundirse en su silla.

-¡voy a matarte fideo!-exclamó Murdoc lanzándose a la japonesa que con agilidad escapó saltando por la mesa y luego hacia la gente seguida por el satánico lleno de ira.

-am... Aquí termina la entrevista, un placer y adiós-dijo Russell cargando a 2D y saliendo corriendo a perseguir a sus otros dos compañeros

No sabían que decir en un silencio tan incomodo que parecía casi comer sus almas, si no fuera porque Murdoc ya había vendido la suya.

-maldita Noodle, no puedo creer que me haya noqueado-dijo el satánico mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de Stu.

-¿por qué lo habrá hecho?

-¿por qué será face-ache? Porque nos comimos sus jodidas galletas-dijo con fastidio.

-lo que no entiendo es como se entero de lo nuestro-dijo el de cabellera azul-creí que lo estábamos ocultando bien-

-lo que sea de cada quien, es cierto que gritas muy fuerte cuando tenemos sexo-

-N-no digas esas cosas, no es verdad-dijo mientras un sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas.

-no dije que eso fuera malo, idiota-dijo con voz calmada-supongo que no habrá problema entonces de hacerlo público.

-Noodle ya lo hizo público después de todo-

-hagámoslo más público entonces-dijo el de tez verdosa al colocarse sobre él con sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-¿eh?

-haz que tus gemidos de oigan por todo el edificio-dijo con una amplia sonrisa lobuna surcando sus labios mientras el menor teñía su rostro entero en carmesí.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que Noodle lo había hecho por venganza, una pequeña mentira para a ella y una verdad que ellos dos creían descubierta.


End file.
